Nations
During the upheaval nearly every nation that was destroyed sent the handfuls of surviving members fleeing in whatever direction they thought most safe. The few which were not destroyed were flooded with refugees of all race, creed, color, religion and nationality. The archipelago was one such haven that the few survivors sought refuge in. The exact form of government which was most prominent of even which of the islands was inhabbited is largely left to history. The islands today are divided into five nations with one island, Tharbe , completely lacking all but the most basic civilized cutlure. The entire region is plagued with wilderness. Monsters, undead, bandits and other dangers are a constant. Avardine - During the Upheaval a deity of undeath and magic crashed to the ground, leaving a massive crater in the ground. A shockwave flew from the site of his grave, creating a massive desecrated region where undead flourished. The humans turned to necromancy as a way to keep the undead population in check. Hundreds of years later, necromancy has become a common practice, undead walk the streets. Undead and necromancy are not viewed as inately evil and many neutral undead live in the cities as respected figures. The citizens are also known for their distrubingly close ties to the dead. 'Caspa - '''The teifling home kingdom. These days the nation is an area of racial diversity, known for technological ability more than anything else largely due to the tiefling population. It is a rugged land sporting almost countless mines with abandoned cities and keeps alongside each forgotten mine. For this reason it is a hotly contested nation with assaults on its borders from the southern and eastern borders a few times a century. It is ruled by Graz'zt, rumored to be a demon lord of old. 'Gilesdour - 'A nation that was originally founded as a colony of Ordos. For many years it served as the Ordos connection to the dwarven keep of Rorchgan Keep. Today it has severed many ties with Ordos, still viewing them as a trading partner. They are incredibly expansionist, known for assassination and dirty political dealings as much as the valued dwarven wares and resources the country provides. 'Monte Island - 'The least organized of the official countries. Monte Island is little more than a collection of individual city states unaffiliated except in event of invasion. They value their independance and are willing to take in any person without bias for criminal history or other issues. For this reason the island is known for pirate havens, criminal activity, it's black market and refugees but more so than any other nation, it is a diverse. Laws and culture can change from city to city. 'Ordos - 'The largest nation in terms of size and population. Known for it's extensive trade routes, massive cities with smog filled skies, and the almost caste-like divide between the poor and rich and what used to be an expansionist philosophy, albeit one that has largely falled by the wayside. 'Unified Republic of Raegor - 'The Northwestern most island, originally a monstrous wasteland entirely comprised of monstrous races ranging from goblinoids to giants. The wilds are still as bad, but the monstrous races have bred with the humans came to the continent, resulting in roughly seventy percent of the population having at least partial monster blood. Cities are filled with creatures ranging from humans to minotaur and beyond. 'Tharbe - '''The northmost large island of the archipelago. The climate shifts drastically over the few miles of ocean towards the north, going from temperate but warm to humid. Past this island is a much larger continent, both the island and further continent being covered in massive trees and filled with strange nomadic peoples, savagaes with brutal weapons made of wood, bone and stone. Category:Player Category:Lore